


Locked In

by bili_bili



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut, Summer Camp AU, alcohol depictions, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: I can't access this account very often, so if you would like regular updates to this book, go check out my Wattpad @bili_biliWooyoung gets outed to his parents and is forced to go to a church camp for the summer, expected to come back no longer gay. That's the exact opposite of what happens when Wooyoung's online boyfriend, San, appears at the camp with him, and eventually comes back home with him to meet his parents.
Relationships: Changlix - Relationship, HyunMinSung - Relationship, Jeongchan - Relationship, Seongjoong - Relationship, Woosan - Relationship, Yungi - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOO and welcome to my new book!! I've been working on this one for a while, hope you enjoy it.

“... and we pray that by the time he returns, he will be cleansed of his sins,” his mother continued, “In Jesus’ name we pray, Amen.” Wooyoung tried not to cringe at his mother’s words, just before she sent him off to a church camp for the summer, hoping that it will ‘fix’ him, and rid him of his ‘sins’. “Have a good time darling!” she said, forcing her voice to sound kind and caring, “We love you!”  
“Yes ma’am,” he said, saluting as he turned toward the bus to go to the dreaded camp, he sighed as he walked away from his parents, At least now I won’t have them watching my every move. But, maybe I can actually talk to him now, without them suspecting anything.  
“Hello there. What’s your name?” One particularly cute, slightly familiar, male that looked about his age said as he walked up.  
“H-hi,” he mumbled, looking down as his cheeks flushed slightly. Is this him? He said he’d be coming, “I’m W-Wooyoung. J-jung Wooyoung.”  
“Cute,” the other boy mumbled before flashing the already flustered boy a bright smile and sticking out his hand, “Nice to finally meet you Wooyoung, I’m Choi San!” Wooyoung’s blush deepened.   
It is him.   
“N-nice to meet you t-too San,” he said, grabbing San’s hand, expecting him to shake it. But what happened next was unexpected, mostly, San smirked and pulled Wooyoung’s arm, causing him to jerk forward, where he placed a quick kiss on his forehead. Wooyoung’s eyes widened at the action, he didn’t really know this other boy, and his parents were most likely still standing there, watching him.  
“W-what are you doing?” Wooyoung stuttered, trying to half-heartedly pull away, though most of him didn’t want to, he only didn’t want his parents to see him with this other boy, who happened to be the boy he’d met online that he called his boyfriend.  
“Helping a fellow homo out,” he responded, “Don’t worry, Woo, your parents left as soon as you turned your back.” Wooyoung turned his head toward where his parents were standing moments before, noticing them gone, along with their vehicle, he slightly frowned as he turned his head back and softly sighed, But still, how is this helping me out? Wait, he’s letting everyone know I’m taken, isn’t he? He thought. “Did they force you to come?” San asks him.   
Wooyoung nodded, arms still at his sides and his head continued to lay on the other male’s chest. San sighed and opened his mouth to say something else, but a younger-looking youth leader with bleached hair came up to them and pulled them apart, “No homo behavior please,” he said, forcing a smile to his lips before turning on his heel and walking away.  
San scoffed and rolled his eyes, flipping off the male to his back, someone else watching snickered at the action and came up to the two boys. “Hi, I’m Hongjoong, one of your youth leaders,” he said, smiling at the two, “That was Seonghwa, my boyfriend, so don’t mind him. He just doesn’t want to get in trouble.”  
San looked at the red-haired male shocked, “I suddenly have great respect for him,” he said, glancing toward the blonde-haired male standing across the parking lot.  
“He’s a really great guy once you get to know him.”  
“I bet he is,” Wooyoung said. Finally, I didn’t stutter.  
Hongjoong chuckled, “Anyway, it’s basically time to get going, so we gotta get on the bus, I can let y’all sit together if you want? It’s supposed to be male-female pairing, but I can let y’all bend the rules.”  
San smiled, “You’d really do that?” he asked.  
Hongjoong nodded and shrugged, “Of course, I don’t mind getting in trouble every once in a while. So do you want to?”  
“Of course!”   
“Cool, now we just need to go find Seonghwa and we’ll be ready to go.”  
Hongjoong started off across the parking lot toward Seonghwa, so San grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and followed after him.  
“Hwa!” Hongjoong called and the blonde male turned toward them.  
“Hey Joong!” Seonghwa responded, smiling widely, “Who are they?”  
“I actually don’t know their names,” Hongjoong admitted.  
Seonghwa rolled his eyes playfully, then turned to the other two, “Mind telling us your names?”  
San smiled, “I’m San,” he said then pointed to the boy next to him, “And that’s Wooyoung.”  
“Nice to meet you San and Wooyoung.”  
“Okay, well it’s time to go, guys,” Hongjoong said, pointing to the buses, the last of which was close to being full, and the last few campers were climbing on.  
The four of them made their way to the end of the line of people climbing onto the last bus and once they made it on, it was basically chaos, there were people yelling, there was a couple making out, of course they were straight, so no one did anything, and there was an adult leader standing near a scared-looking boy who seemed to be about to cry, “Miss, you need to move to sit with a male.”  
“I am a male though,” he mumbled, looking down to his lap.  
“No, you are not, your paperwork says so. Now get up and move somewhere else please before I make you.”  
The boy sniffed and stood up, “Yes sir,” he said and quietly and quickly made his way to the back of the bus where he sat next to a black-haired male that had his hood up and was staring out the window.  
Hongjoong sighed and frowned slightly, “Come on, we’ll go to the back.” he said, leading the other three to the back of the bus, “Sit here, and don’t move even if he says so.”  
Wooyoung nodded and sat down closest to the window and San sat down right next to him.  
Barely a few seconds had passed before the same adult leader came up to them and tried to get San to move, but as Hongjoong instructed, he didn’t.  
“There’s an open seat right there.” he said, pointing to the seat in front of them, which only had one female sitting in it, “You can come sit right here sir.”  
“Actually he can’t.” the girl spoke up, and turned around in her seat, winking at the two boys sitting together, “I’m saving this seat for my brother. He’ll be here any second.”  
The adult leader rolled his eyes, “You can’t save a seat, it’s against the rules.”  
“Actually, it’s not. I would know, I am a youth leader, so I’ve read and gone over the rules many times.”  
“Whatever,” the adult leader shook his head and walked away.  
The girl turned toward the two, “Kang Hyeyoung,” she said, “Nice to meet you.”  
Wooyoung smiled at her, “Jung Wooyoung.” he said, “Likewise.”  
“Choi San,” San contributed, “Why did you do that?”  
Hyeyoung shrugged, “Cause I think you’re a cute couple, plus, I hate it when people are homophobic. And the fact that he made that boy move seats because his paperwork said he was a female, makes me want to punch him.”  
San smiled at her, “Thank you, and same. Anyway, is your brother actually coming?” he asked.  
Hyeyoung nodded, “Yep.” At that exact second, someone rushed onto the bus and said nothing as they made their way to the back and sat next to Hyeyoung, “He’s right here.”  
Wooyoung perked up at the boy seated next to her, “He looks familiar…” he said out loud, looking interestedly at the boy.  
“Who, Yeosang?” Hyeyoung asked, “He doesn't even talk to people. I don’t think you’d know him Wooyoung.”  
Yeosang’s head shot up at ‘Wooyoung’ and he turned behind him and his eyes widened in shock, “Youngie?” he asked quietly.  
Wooyoung’s smile widened, “Sangie!” he said happily, “It’s been like years!”  
Yeosang’s lips curved into a small smile, “Yeah, way too long. How have you been?” he asked, barely any louder than before.  
“I’ve been great, well except the fact I was outed to my parents, though nothing really happened, they just sent me to go here for the summer.”  
Yeosang blinked at the new information, “How did you get outed?” he asked after a few moments.  
“Um, I think one of my sister’s friends said something about it, I actually don’t know how they found out, just that they confronted me about it.”  
“Damn.”  
Wooyoung chuckled, “Anyway, how have you been Sangie?” he asked.  
Yeosang’s smile fell and he blinked a couple of times, “Um, can I uh… tell you later?” he asked, his voice barely audible.  
Wooyoung nodded, “Sure, whatever you need. Just come find me when you wanna talk.”  
“Thanks.”  
Yeosang fell silent, and Hyeyoung gave them a sad smile then turned around to begin whispering to Yeosang as the bus started off.  
“You know him?” San asked, curiosity laced in his voice.  
Wooyoung nodded, “I’ve known him since I was like four, but he disappeared like two-three years ago and I haven’t seen him since, well, until now.”  
“Wow, you must have been really close, considering he knew about you.”  
“We actually dated for like, a week before we mutually decided we were better off as friends.”  
They fell into silence for a few minutes as the buses started out of the parking lot, toward where they were going to be staying for the next two months.  
San turned his head to the side as he heard some quiet muffled sobs and found the boy from earlier with his knees hugged to his chest, his lip quivering as he tried desperately to hold back his tears.  
San frowned and slid from his seat into the aisle next to the boy, “Are you okay?”  
The boy nodded and continued wiping tears from his eyes only for them to be replaced by more.  
San’s frown deepened, and Wooyoung scooted over to see what was going on, “You’re obviously not okay. Can you tell me your name?”  
The boy was silent and San sighed then whipped his head to the side when someone tapped his shoulder, “Please go back to your seat sir,” the same adult leader from earlier said.  
San rolled his eyes and ignored him and turned back to the crying boy, “Please tell me your name,” he said softly, ignoring as the adult leader told him to go to his seat again.  
“Hyunjin,” the boy whispered, pulling his legs closer to his chest, “My name is Hyunjin.”  
San smiled, “Nice to meet you Hyunjin, I’m San.”  
The adult leader tapped San on his shoulder, “Sir, I’ll ask you one more time to go back to your seat.”  
San sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to the man, “No, go fuck yourself asshole.” he said, earning a bunch of collective gasps from around the bus, and few claps from a few people.  
The adult leader gaped at him in shock, before turning and walking back to the front of the moving bus and sitting down in silence.  
San smirked and turned back to Hyunjin who was staring at him with shock and a bit of admiration in his eyes, “You go by he/him pronouns, right? I wanna make sure I’m getting your correct pronouns here.” he said smiling.  
Hyunjin stared at him in shock for a few seconds before his lips formed a small smile and he nodded, “N-no one’s ever a-asked me that befo-re,” he said quietly, with a hint of happiness, as he started to tear up again.  
San smiled, “You want a hug?” he asked, and the boy nodded so San wrapped him in a friendly hug, “You wanna meet my boyfriend?” he asked Hyunjin, looking directly at Wooyoung and smirking.  
“You have a boyfriend?!” Hyunjin exclaimed excitedly, pulling away from the hug, “I can’t believe you're telling me this and we, like, just met!”  
A few people seated around them chuckled and San smiled, “Well, I know something about you, so I shared something about me as well. Anyway, he’s right here.” San said, gesturing to Wooyoung, whose face was a light shade of pink, “That’s Wooyoung.”  
Yeosang quickly turned his head toward Wooyoung with a look that said ‘you never told me this’ on his face and Wooyoung smiled slightly at him, then turned to Hyunjin and waved, “Hi,” he said shyly.  
Hyunjin waved back then turned back to San, “Oh my god he’s adorable.” he said to San, who kinda chuckled and glanced back at Wooyoung. He is very adorable.   
Wooyoung smiled and slid from his seat and sat in the aisle next to San, “I’m glad you think that Hyunjin,” he said brightly.  
Hyunjin smiled again and put his feet on the floor as he looked at San again, “Damn, if he wasn’t taken I’d go for him!” he said, causing San and Wooyoung to look at each other before giggling a bit, along with a few others around them.  
They continued with idle conversation until the bus pulled to a stop and they decided to finally go back to their seats when the camp director climbed onto the bus to go over the rules.  
“Good morning, afternoon, whatever it is, children, and welcome to this summer’s camp. Before we go find our cabins, we’re gonna go over a few rules,” she said, then pulled out a notepad and began reading off of it, “First of all, Please no wandering off alone, we don’t want anyone getting lost or falling off a cliff somewhere and we don’t know it,'' She paused for a second and San took this opportunity to turn to Wooyoung.  
“So it’s better to go together so two people fall off a cliff at once, instead of just one, got it,” San whispered to Wooyoung, who snickered a bit and tried to hold in his laughter.  
The director continued, “Second, some of the cabins will be cross-gendered, and this is a Christian camp, so we expect all of you to not do anything unholy during your stay here.” There were a couple of sniggers at this comment, but she ignored them, “Thirdly, please don’t leave trash around camp, it’ll be too hard to pick up when we leave here.”  
“Welp, guess I can’t go around camp then,” San mumbled and shrugged, causing Wooyoung to basically bust out laughing for half a second, just barely long enough to catch the director’s attention.  
“Is there something you’d like to share with the rest of us?” she asked, staring Wooyoung directly in the eyes Holy shit. It’s like she’s staring into your soul… he thought and stared back at her with a nervous look in his eyes.  
“Um, n-no ma’am,” he said then cleared his throat, “No ma’am.”  
She huffed, “Okay, but don’t make any more interruptions while I’m speaking please.” she said then turned back to her clipboard, “Lastly, please make sure to stay with your groups, which consist of: your youth leader or leaders, some other campers, and occasionally one of the camp directors. Thank you all for listening, and I’ll leave you to get sorted into your cabins!” she said happily, then walked off the bus.  
Their adult leader stood at the front of the bus and began speaking, “Okay, now to sort you into your groups. First, can all our youth leaders stand?” Hyeyoung, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and one other stood, “Okay, can you tell us your names?”  
Hongjoong stood on the seat of the bus, “I’m Hongjoong.” he said, then pointed to the male next to him then to the female two rows in front of them, “This is Seonghwa and that’s Hyeyoung.” before he could open his mouth again, the other boy spoke up.  
“I’m Jinsoo,” he said.  
“Thank you, secondly, your things are already in your cabins, so you don’t need to go looking for them. Lastly, you can all get ready to leave and I’ll give you your cabin and group numbers as you step off.” the adult leader said, and everyone stood up and waited for their turn to step off.  
After a few minutes, the few people in front of Wooyoung and San stepped off, and it was Hyunjin’s turn to find his cabin, “Name?”  
“Hwang Hyunjin,” he said quietly.  
“Cabin 27, group 2.”  
Hyunjin nodded and stepped off, the next person stepped up, “Name?” the adult leader asked.  
“Seo Changbin.” the boy answered.  
“Cabin 27, group 5.”  
Changbin scoffed and rolled his eyes before stepping off the bus, leaving Yeosang next in line.  
“Name?”  
“Kang Yeosang.”  
“Cabin 30, group 16.”  
Yeosang sighed. Hopefully, my cabinmates aren’t too mean or rude.  
“Name?”  
“Kang Hyeyoung.”  
“Cabin 19, group 10 leader.”  
“Name?”  
“Choi San.”  
“Cabin 16, group 3.”  
“Name?”  
“Jung Wooyoung.”  
“Cabin 16, group 3.”  
Wooyoung and San smiled at each other, “Yes!” Wooyoung whispered, doing a small fist pump as he walked off the bus with San.  
“Name?”   
“Kim Hongjoong.”  
“Cabin 4, gro...”  
They started off to find their cabin and hopefully figure out who their roommates are, “Do you think they’ll be nice?” Wooyoung asked.  
San shrugged, “I hope they are, but honestly, we’ll never know until we meet them. Anyway, I found the cabin.” he said, pushing open the door to find the room perfectly empty of humans, “Looks like no one’s here yet.”  
“You wanna take these bunks?” Wooyoung said, pointing to the nearest set of bunk beds.  
“Sure.” San said, “Where’s our stuff though? They said it would be in here.”  
Wooyoung looked around then found a pile of bags in one of the corners of the room, “There,” he said pointing at it.  
They both stepped toward them and dug through until they found their bags then placed them on their bunks, then plopped down next to the bag on the bottom bunk, which they had decided was Wooyoung’s.  
“I hope we don’t have to do anything else today, I really don’t feel like getting up again,” San said, flopping his arm over his eyes.  
“Agreed,” Wooyoung said, sighing.  
Both of them barely flinched as the door swung open quickly revealing, who they guessed to be, one of their roommates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter already-

“Hi there!” the person in the doorway said as they stepped through, “I’m Felix! I’m guessing we’re cabin mates, unless I’m in the wrong place, which I honestly wouldn’t be too surprised about.” he continued to smile as he spoke.  
San lifted his arm and looked at the smiling boy, “Nice to meet you Felix.” he said, smiling back at the boy.  
“Are you the two my best friend was telling me about? You just about fit the description he gave me.” Felix said, stepping toward the bags left on the floor.  
“Depends on what your friend told you?” Wooyoung questioned as Felix grabbed his bag and threw it on the nearest bunk.  
“You like, cussed at a camp leader, and some crazy shit like that.”  
San chuckled, “Yep, that would be us,” he said and Felix giggled.  
“Cool, Imma have to tell Jisung this!” he said excitedly, starting to unpack his bag, which had a rainbow stripe down the side.  
When he was done he turned to the other two, “You wanna come to meet my friends?” Felix asked them.  
Wooyoung sat up and shrugged, “Why not?” he turned to San, “Do you want to San?”  
“Sure, let’s go,” he said, standing up off the bed then grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and pulling him up to stand beside him.  
“Cool, I think you’ll like them.”

~

“I didn’t know you knew Felix,” Hyunjin said as they walked up.  
“We just met him actually,” Wooyoung responded with a smile on his face.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you knew Jinnie?” Felix complained from behind them.  
San chuckled and turned to him, “We didn’t know you knew him.”  
“Anyway, who are you? I seem to be the only one here that doesn't know who you are,” the blue-haired boy standing to the left of Hyunjin said.  
“Oh, I’m San and this Wooyoung.”  
“Are you the two that cussed at that adult leader on the bus?”  
San chuckled, “That would be us,” he said nodding.  
“Nice to meet ya, I’m Jisung.”  
Felix smiled at his friends and his cabin mates getting along, “It’s getting cold, y’all wanna go back and hang in my cabin?”  
“Isn’t that against the rules or something?” Hyunjin asked.  
San shrugged, “I’m sure it is, but oh well.”  
Jisung smiled and turned to Felix, “Lix, I already like them.”  
Felix smiled back, “I’m glad.”  
They continued conversing about random things until they got back to Felix’s cabin, where they found their other roommate hanging up something on the wall, she stepped back and they all smiled at the flags on the wall.  
“I don’t even know her, but I love her already,” Hyunjin said quietly, but it still caught her attention.  
She spun around and smiled at them, “Hello there, which ones of you are my roommates?” she asked in a fascinatingly deep voice, for a female.  
San pointed to himself, Wooyoung, and Felix, “We are.” he said.  
“Cool, I’m Kira. What’re all your names?”  
“Felix!”  
“San!”  
“Jisung.”  
“Hyunjin.”  
“Wooyoung!”  
Someone knocked on the wood behind them and they turned toward the sound to find Seonghwa standing in their doorway, “It’s time to go to the lodge for dinner.” he said.  
“Thanks, we’ll be there in a minute,” San said and smiled at Seonghwa, who half smiled back and left.  
“I don’t know about y’all, but I’m starving,” Kira said, stepping toward the door, “I’ll see y’all later.”  
“Imma go to,” Jisung said, following her out the door.  
“Me too,” Felix was quick to follow, with Hyunjin close behind.  
“Welp, guess they left us,” Wooyoung said, shrugging.  
“They’ll be back,” San responded, “Anyways, are you hungry?”  
“Kinda,” Wooyoung said, shrugging.  
“You wanna?”  
“Sure, let’s go,” Wooyoung said, smiling as he grabbed San’s hand and practically dragged him out the door.

~

“I think we should call it ‘The Pride Cabin’ cause, well, y’all know why,” Jisung said, and everyone chuckled.  
“I like that,” Kira said, “What about you guys?”  
Everyone else nodded and Jisung smiled, “Guess your cabin is now officially ‘The Pride Cabin’ were all the gays and such are welcome!”  
Some people were walking by and looked at them weirdly or glared at them, and others looked at them with admiration and curiosity.  
Someone came up behind them, “Can you please not say that so loud? I don’t really wanna see someone get in trouble,” he said quietly, “But you guys are really cool and brave, to be openly out in a place like this.”  
“We’re bad bitches you can kill us!” Felix exclaimed, causing a couple of them to shake their heads while chuckling, “But, yeah, we’ll try to be quieter gays.”  
Kira rolled her eyes, “Anyway, what’s your name?” she asked him happily.  
He smiled at her, “I’m Yunho!” he exclaimed.  
“Nice to meet you Yunho, do you wanna come hang out with us?”  
He shook his head, “I gotta get back to my boyfriend. Though it was nice meeting y’all, hopefully, I can hang with you soon!” he waved and started toward a green-haired male, sitting on a bench a bit to the left.  
Felix smiled, “Let’s go to ‘The Pride Cabin’ and chill.” he said, starting in the direction of his cabin.  
“Welp, guess we’re going,” Kira said and shrugged as she followed Felix, with the other’s close behind.  
As they walked up to the cabin, they found the second adult leader from the bus standing in front of the door seeming to be waiting for them.  
He spotted San and Wooyoung and kinda hesitated for a second before speaking, “Hello, I’m Park Gyungho,and I’ll be your adult leader for this summer at camp, for those of you staying in cabins 14-20. You can come to me for anything.” He smiled and continued, “ And a special apology to those of you on my bus here for my partner’s behavior, I would’ve stopped him, but I am powerless to do so. Anyway, I’ll help you with anything, sneaking out, making sure you couples stay together, maybe let you bend the rules a bit, other things you may need ...”  
San and Wooyoung glanced at each other, then around at the others around them, then turned back to Gyungho, and smiled at him, “Nice to meet you Gyungho, I’m San, that’s Wooyoung, the blue-”  
“I’m Jisung, and there’s Felix and Hyunjin and-”  
“I’m Kira. Nice to meet you.”  
Gyungho smiled at them, “Nice to meet all of you.” he said, “It’s just past curfew, so I’m supposed to make y’all go to your own cabins, but as I said before, I’ll let you bend the rules a bit. Maybe even let you wander off on your own for a bit…”  
“Cool, thanks, I’ve got something I wanna talk about with Hyunjin, so we’ll see y’all later.” Jisung said, wrapping his fingers around Hyunjin’s wrist and leading him away, toward his cabin.  
“Thank you for the offer, but I’m really tired, so imma go head to bed.” Kira said, stifling a yawn, walking past Gyungho and into the cabin, Felix following soon after.  
“Well, I’m going to head off back to the leader’s cabin, so give me a holler if you need anything.” Gyungho said before waving slightly and walking off.  
Wooyoung turned to San and smiled a small smile, “You wanna go somewhere?” he said, “Be just us for a bit?”  
San smiled back, “Of course, baby.” he said, grabbing Wooyoung’s hand and pulling him away from the cabin.  
After a few minutes of searching for a quiet place away from cabins, they found a small meadow, a bit away from the rest of the camp, that was surrounded by some tall trees and a couple rose bushes, and there wasn’t much of a canopy, so they could clearly see the stars.  
“Here’s perfect.” Wooyoung said happily and San nodded his agreement then turned to look up at the stars and smiled brightly, then guided Wooyoung closer by their intertwined hands and held him gently against his chest.  
“It seems so unreal that I finally met you.” San mumbled into Wooyoung’s hair as his hands rested on the small of the younger’s back, while he had his placed on his chest, “For a while, I thought we’d just break up before we ever met and forget about each other.”  
“I wouldn’t even let that happen.” Wooyoung responded, sighing lightly as he placed his chin on San’s chest and looked up at him, “You mean too much to me.”  
San smiled softly at him, then placed a quick peck on Wooyoung’s nose, “Exactly why I didn’t want that to happen.” he said, then placed a soft kiss to his lips before he turned to look at the stars.  
Wooyoung smiled cutely up at San, his cheeks turning a light pink as he gently guided the older boy to look him in the eyes, then turned his head to the side and sighed happily.  
After a few minutes of silence, Wooyoung spoke, “I can’t believe it’s over a year since we first met.” he whispered into the night, slightly pulling away from San and glancing up at the sparkling stars.  
San hummed in agreement, and looked up with Wooyoung at the stars, “It seems like yesterday you texted me instead of your friend.” he said smiling at memory.  
Wooyoung sighed happily, “I was so embarrassed then, but I’m so happy about it now.” he reminisced.  
They fell into silence again, but a few minutes later, they decided to go back to their cabin to try to sleep the remaining time of the night.  
“Yo!” someone whispered from behind them, and they both wiped their heads toward them to find an unfamiliar youth leader standing behind them, “You should be in your cabins already. What are you doing? You don’t want to get caught!”  
“We’re going back to our cabin now.” San whispered back.  
“Okay, but where were you?”  
Wooyoung glanced up at San, who kept a straight face as he looked at the youth leader, who just stared back.  
“I’m just kidding, you don’t have to tell me.” he said then laughed, “By the way, I’m Eric. And you guys gotta go back to your cabin before I have to bust you, ‘cause, adult supervisor coming this way quickly.”  
He gently pushed them in the direction they were going, then started off in the opposite direction, they glanced at each other, then Wooyoung smiled at San and pulled him by his hand back to their cabin.  
Wooyoung pulled open the door and they stepped inside, where they were met by Kira standing near her bunk, she smiled at them once she spotted them, “How was your couple time?” she asked, “Did you have fun?”  
“I thought you were tired?” San asked, stepping past her toward Wooyoung’s bunk.  
“I am. But if I can sleep right now, is a completely different story.”  
“Oh, Insomnia?”  
“Slight, but yeah.”  
“Well, hope sleeping comes quickly. Cuz I’m tired and I think I’ll sleep.” Wooyoung said.  
“Can I cuddle you until you fall asleep?” San asked, snuggling closer to his boyfriend’s arm.  
Wooyoung smiled, “Of course.”  
“Y’all are so cute, not gonna lie.” Kira said, shaking her head with a smile on her face, “Anyway, we should all try to get some sleep. So I’ll talk to you guys again in the morning.”  
“Okay, good night Kira.” San said.  
“Good night Kira.” Wooyoung added.  
“Good night you love birds.” Kira said while giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like regular updates for this book, go check out my Wattpad @bili_bili


End file.
